Someone! Save Me!
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: In which Ruby is always caught in the crossfire between two loving and doting people arguing over her and she has to call for assistance from another. - Chapter 5: Weiss drags Ruby to the Clothing store! There, they meet with Coco Adel and... Ruby suffers
1. Chapter 1

Basically a series of one-shots (Some will or will not be related) where Ruby is caught in between two people fighting over her and she calls the assistance of another person.

Loosely inspired by "Big Bad Bed"

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ruby and Her Sprained Ankle**

"Alrighty! That's the last of them!" Yang cheered as an Ursa dropped down dead.

"So it seems…" Blake commented as she sheathed her weapon.

"Then I suppose it's time we report back for a mission success." Weiss stated

"And then we can CELEBRATE!" Ruby cheered as she threw her hands up into the air

"Whoo! Now we're talking!" The blonde nodded to show that she whole-heartedly agreed to this plan, throwing an arm over youngest team member's shoulders to give a half hug.

"Not until we've finished our homework!" Weiss hissed

The two sisters both let out a torrent of complaints in hopes of having the heiress withdraw her demand.

"I, for one, agree with those two." Blake intervened; causing the siblings to lift their heads up in hope at the same time Weiss opened her mouth to protest. The faunus lifted her hand up to halt the heiress. "It has been a long and tiring day, we deserve to just relax and have some fun. It'll be good for us." The black haired girl suggested, causing the white haired girl to grumble and concede.

"Oh alright." Weiss groaned.

The blonde and brunette both let out a loud cheer as they both thanked their savior with hugs, Yang adding a kiss to show her appreciation to her girlfriend.

"I'll race you all back!" Ruby suggested

"Sounds fun!" Yang encouraged "Last one back has to buy dinner!"

"Oh boy!" Ruby perked up "Okay Okay!"

"Now wait just a-" Weiss stuttered out in vain

"ReadySetGo!" Ruby quickly said as she took off in a blur of petals…

Only to fall flat on her face a few feet ahead.

"Ruby!" her teammates shouted, racing towards their leader in concern.

"Owie…" Ruby whined as she was being helped up. "I… I think I sprained my ankle during my fight with the last grim…" she said as she lifted her left foot up and tried to move it, only to wince in pain.

"What?!" Yang and Weiss both shouted

"Haha… Oops?"

Weiss massaged the bridge of her nose, "I suppose you'll have to be carried back to Vale in order to prevent further injury."

"I'll do it!" Yang quickly volunteered. She then quickly turned her back towards Ruby and crouched down, "Hop on sis!" she grinned

Just when Ruby was about to climb onto her sister's back, Weiss thrusted her arm out to prevent her from moving further.

"Don't be silly Yang. Ruby won't be comfortable on your back." The heiress said, waving the blonde off as she got in position to lift her girlfriend up.

Yang shrugged, "Then I'll just carry her in my arms!" She smiled as she quickly turned and swept her sister up with an arm under her legs and the other supporting her back.

A blush worked its' way up to Ruby's cheeks, embarrassed at having to be carried like so by her sister at her age

Weiss on the other hand bristled; she wanted to be the one to carry Ruby like that! "There is no need for you to exert yourself Yang. I will carry her" She quipped, lifting the brunette out of the blonde's arms.

Ruby turned redder, this time due to the fact that her girlfriend was carrying her.

"I'll be fine! Ruby is super light to me. She might be a bit of a challenge for you after a while though." Yang insisted, taking her sister back into her arms

"Don't be absurd." Weiss stated, stealing the team leader back , "I am more than capable of carrying her back."

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, each figuring out that the other simply just wanted to carry and spend a private moment with the youngest member for the rest of the way back.

"But I said I would carry her first!" The blonde argued, Ruby in her arms once more. "So _**I**_ should be the one who gets to."

"Well _**I'm**_ her girlfriend!" Ruby was once more yanked out of her sister's arms and found herself in Weiss's arms. "Therefore it is _**my**_ responsibility to care for her!"

"Well I'm her _**sister**_ " Yang emphasized, snatching the leader back. "So as her family member, it's my duty to watch over her!"

"U-Uh… guys?" Ruby meekly attempted to interrupt "I'm fine. Really. I can just walk-"

"Absolutely not!" Weiss shouted at the same time Yang yelled "No Way!"

Their leader yelped as she lowered her head, succumbing to her girlfriend and sister to bicker over who was to carry her back to Vale.

This continued on for about 15 minutes, at which point Ruby was no longer being snatched from another's arms, but was now being used for a tug-of-war.

Blake was getting irritated due to a number of reasons. The main one being that she was getting really hungry. Therefore it was in her best interest if the team started their short journey back to the school.

Upon looking towards her teammates to assess the situation, she made eye contact with her leader.

"Save me." Ruby mouthed, eyes looking to the faunus in desperations as an arm and a leg were each in possession of her sister and girlfriend and being used as the main sources of their pulling.

All of a sudden, the bickering duo found themselves tugging nothing but air.

Off to the side, Blake was carrying their leader intimately, supporting her up with arms wrapped around Ruby's midsection and the other's legs loosely wrapped around her own waist.

"Uh… Blake?" Yang called out

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let the situation sink in.

Ruby was the first to break the silence. "Blake! My Hero!" She swooned, tightening her legs around the faunus as she also wrapped her arms around the other's neck.

"Are you alright Ruby? Did those vicious teammates of ours hurt you?" Blake asked in a faux over concerned voice.

Her leader leaned back as she sniffled and nodded, playing along with the act. "They did! But not only that, they- they…" She threw her arms around Blake once more and wailed out "They _**used**_ my body!"

The faunus hissed, "Those fiends!"

Meanwhile, the other two members of the team were gob smacked at the scene playing before them.

"Do not worry my courageous leader, I will keep you safe." Blake reassured, tightening her hold on the brunette.

"Oh Blake!" Ruby swooned once more, "I knew I can count on you!" She cheered, nuzzling her face in the crook of Blake's neck.

"Now now," Yang said, attempting to salvage her plan of spending a private, sisterly bonding time with her younger family member. "Blake, you surely can't carry Ruby all the way back now. So why don't you just hand her over to me and…" the blonde reached out to take Ruby back, but was met with a growl, so she quickly retracted her hands.

Upon seeing Yang fail, Weiss tried a different approach. "Ruby, come here," The heiress gently commanded. "You don't want to bother Blake now do you? Surely she wants to spend the time walking back with her girlfriend instead."

The youngest member nuzzled further into Blake. "Am I bothering you Blake? Do you want to spend time with Yang instead?

"No no," Ruby's carrier assured. "I'd be happy," she emphasized with a glare at the other two members of her team, "to carry and spend time with you all the way back."

Her leader grinned. "Yay! I'll be sure to get you your favorite snack as a thank you okay?"

"I'd like that." The faunus smiled. "Do you want me to help wrap your ankle when we get back?"

The two continued talking and cuddling with each other as Blake started making the trek back to Vale, Ruby stayed content in her current position as their respective girlfriends stared after.

"Well… That happened…"

Later that night with Ruby's ankle wrapped up and Blake's stomach content with its' earlier snack of dried sardines, the two cuddled once more as they slept in Blake's bed.

Yang and Weiss on the other hand were sulking alone in their respective bed.

"Yang?" Weiss called out in a quiet voice during the middle of the night, Blake and Ruby's quiet breathing filled the room indicating they were asleep.

"Yeah?" The blonde whispered

"Next time… We're taking turns… Deal?"

"… Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - - - Ruby and Her Hood**

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby wailed out.

It was inevitable really; it was only a matter of time until an event such as this occurred.

Well… that's what Blake told herself as she tried to comfort her dearest leader.

"I'm sorry Ruby," She said again, for what seemed like the thousandth time

"It's ruined Blake! It's ruined!" The brunette wailed once again.

"… It's just a small tear Ruby…"

At that, the leader let out a louder wail.

Blake sighed, the two had been practicing more battle formations and were trying see if they could improve on their "Ladybug", but as the two passed by each other, Black accidentally nicked Ruby's hood.

Which led the two to where they are now.

"I can fix it Ruby, it's no big deal…" The faunus exclaimed

A sniffle, "… really?"

Blake couldn't help but give a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. Living outside the kingdom, I had to learn how to patch some of my clothing up. So something like this is no big deal."

"…Okay." Ruby stated

"And afterward, we can get you some cookies and we can read together okay?" She couldn't help but attempt to get a bit of a cuddling session out of this session. It wasn't her fault! The shorter girl was just so nice and… cuddly

"Okay." The brunette agreed, feeling a bit better.

The black haired girl was just about to give herself a pat on the back for getting the situation under control so well, and getting a little bit of something out of it, when _**he**_ showed up and ruined it.

"Hey Rubes," Jaune greeted, "Whoa. What's wrong bud?"

Ruby sniffled, and her eyes watered once more at the memory of it. "My hood got a tear in it." She said, showing Jaune the tear.

The blonde boy inspected it and gave a small chuckle. "What? This? This is easy. I can fix this up for you in no time."

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked in awe.

Blake clicked her tongue, she knew exactly where this was going and she had to put a stop to it soon before the inevitable occurred. "Ruby, I-"

"Yup." Jaune interrupted with a smile "My sisters always complained about their clothes didn't fit, so I had to learn how to tailor and sew clothes for them."

The inevitable has occurred… Sure, Blake could just allow Jaune to fix up Ruby's hood to prevent it, but Blake had pride darn it! And she already said she would fix it; so fix the hood she will!

"Actually Jaune, I have already volunteered my services. So I will be patching her hood up." She informed him

"It's fine." Jaune waved her off, "In fact I can do it right now." He said as he began digging through his pockets.

Quickly, the faunus snatched the hood from him. "No, I want to do it." She said.

"Blake, you're being ridiculous. Look, I have a sewing kit right here already." He stated, holding his portable kit up.

"Then hand it to me so I can do it now."

Jaune frowned. Why was Blake being so difficult? "It's okay. Here, let me just…" He tried to take the hood back from Blake, who actually hissed and clawed at him.

"Hand me the sewing kit!" She hissed, reaching for the kit

"No! Get your own!" Jaune yelled, taking advantage of his height as he held it away from her.

The fact that the kit was now higher than her did not deter her from trying to obtain it, so she literally began climbing over him in an attempt to reach it as he struggled to keep his weight and the kit away from her.

"Um… guys?" Ruby asked, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Look, I tore her hood, so I should be the one to fix it!" Blake stated

"Well, in my opinion, I don't think the person who caused the tear should be responsible for fixing it! They might make it worse!" Jaune quipped

Blake hissed at him once more as she scrambled further over him, the kit was almost in her hands. But of course, Jaune could no longer support both of their weights and fell to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on the kit and therefore making it bounce a bit away from them.

Likewise, Blake had let go of Ruby's hood, allowing it to slowly flutter away from her. It landed behind the sewing kit.

The two stared at it, then glanced at each other, and back at the kit and then the hood. The hood and kit were only a few feet away, but of course, they knew whoever reached those first would be the one to fix the hood.

Quickly, Blake scrambled up, using Jaune's head as leverage to help her up and causing him to eat dirt again. She was just about to grab it, when she felt a hand grab her foot and bring her back down. Jaune was up now, but before he could get any further, the faunus jumped on his back and allowed gravity to take him down.

This continued on for a good few minutes, until they saw a pair of black heels step in front of their line of sight.

"Children! Please, you are disturbing the other students" Professor Goodwitch gritted out. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Blake and Jaune let out a series of indecipherable words, which then turned into them slapping and pushing each other, and the professor let out another sigh. With a flick of her riding crop, she separated the two. She held up a hand to silence them, and then turned to Ruby.

"Miss Rose? Care to explain what exactly is going on here?"

Ruby nodded, "My hood got torn and Blake and Jaune both wanted to help and they started arguing over it, and I didn't know what to do and I just want my hood to be fixed…" She finished, eyes welling up once again.

Professor Goodwitch gave a sigh as she scanned the area with a critical eye. Upon seeing the hood on the floor, she flicked her riding crop and had the hood rise into the air, the tear fixing itself, and brought the hood back over Ruby.

It took a few seconds for Ruby to comprehend the situation, after checking and then inspecting her hood for any sign of tear, she realized what happened

It was fixed! IT HAS BEEN HEALED!

"OH MY GOSH YOU FIXED IT!" Ruby said excitedly, rushing over to the professor to give her a hug. "YOU'RE THE BEST PROFESSOR GOODWITCH, I KNEW YOU WERE MY FAVORITE PROFESSOR!"

Glynda couldn't help but give a smug smile as she returned the hug. She was Ruby's favorite professor. Her! Not Oobleck or Ozpin or Port. She was, Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby Rose's favorite. She couldn't wait to tell the others.

Blake and Jaune on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the teacher in disbelief and a little bit of jealousy.

… They wanted hugs from Ruby too…

The professor seemed to sense their intentions though as she pinned them both with a glare and held onto Ruby just a bit tighter.

… But they suppose they could wait…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say; Wow! Thank you for the load of reviews! I see that a couple of you have made suggestions as to what I should write and I gotta say, they sound fantastic! I will take them under consideration and may possible write them, but I want to get some plans I made for some chapters out of the way first. But again, Thanks for reading these silly series!**

 **Note: WeissxRuby in this chapter**

* * *

 **Ruby and the Carnival**

It was a lovely morning; bright day, warm sun, birds lightly chirping, and Pyrhaa was glad to wake up to it.

So when she rose from her bed, she did not expect for the door to slam open and a loud, shrill whistle to blow.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING TEAM JNPR!" Ruby shouted

"WAH!" Jaune cried out as he fell out of his bed

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Nora sang "IT'S MORNING, IT'S MORNING, IT'S MORNING!"

"C'mon you guys! The carnival is in town!" Yang piped in, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Ugh… 5 more minutes…" Jaune groaned out, causing Ruby to frown.

"But Jaune…" The leader of team RWBY whined

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh no…" Weiss said as she marched over to the blonde boy, and grabbed him by his shirt, eliciting a yelp from him. "My girlfriend has been looking forward to this day ever since last week and has been talking my ear off well into the night and at the early signs of morning. And I made a promise to her that we would go together along with all of our friends the moment the carnival opened if she would just shut up and let me sleep. She agreed and I was able to catch a break from her incessant chatter about the carnival, therefore it is my duty to uphold my end of the bargain and so help me Jaune Arc, if you or any members of your team are the reason for me to break such a promise, then I will personally ensure the person responsible will regret making me do so. GOT IT?"

Jaune and Pyrrha could only stare at Weiss with wide eyes while Ren could easily sympathize with the heiress seeing as he had Nora to deal with.

"Good, now we will be leaving to have breakfast as I refuse to allow my team to start the day on an empty stomach while you two," She gave a pointed look at Jaune and Pyrrha, "get ready. I expect for us all to meet at the next available airship, which will be leaving in 45 minutes. And if I don't see one of you there, then regardless of what you are wearing, I will come and drag you on board."

"She's not kidding… " Blake commented, causing the other team to widen their eyes in fear, Ren in particular gave a shudder as he remembered being dragged away in nothing but a towel to cover up.

"Good! Now, my team and I will be taking our leave." She said as she dropped Jaune, turned on her heel, and strutted out of the room, grabbing Ruby by her hood and dragging her along.

"I love her." Ruby grinned as she was dragged out.

* * *

"Alright! Time to give all those game booths a run for their money." Yang declared bringing her right fist to her left palm.

"YEAH! Win all those prizes for me Yang!" Ruby cheered

"You got it sis!" The blonde nodded

"What?" Jaune asked, confused as to why the older sibling is doing all the work.

"Ruby kind stinks at carnival games, so I've always had to win stuff for her ever since we were little."

"Hey! I don't stink; I shower… Twice a day." Ruby stated proud of her hygiene.

"And although I will be participating in these games, I highly doubt I'll be able to win much, if anything, at all." Weiss stated. "So I'm happy to leave all the work to Yang"

"Well Ruby, just remember that you no longer have to rely on just Yang. If there are any prizes you'd like, I'd be more than happy to win it for you." Pyrrha offered

"Wow! Really?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Pyrrha nodded, how could she not? The youngest student at Beacon was like the little sister she's always wanted ever since she was a child. It was without question that she would do her best to uphold such a place.

Unfortunately for her though, Yang believe that she was the only one allowed to hold that title.

"Oh Pyrrha, you don't have to." The older sibling stated "I've done this for years and I've always gotten every single prize she wanted."

"I'm sure you have…" The red headed warrior stated. "I'm just saying that she doesn't have to rely on you all the time if you wish to take a break."

"No no, it's fine. Really. I have never taken a break when it comes to making _**my**_ little sister happy." Yang smiled

"Well, you're not the only one who wishes to make her happy." Pyrrha smiled

The two were standing toe to toe, and although there were smiles on their faces, onlookers would swear that they saw sparks flying.

Suddenly, they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I'm going to win Ruby the best prize ever!" Yang shouted

"We will see about that." Pyrrha merely stated

Weiss was tempted to harness the power of lightning to add in some shocking effects.

… Weiss was also certain that she has been spending too much time with Yang.

"Babe, if you would." Yang gestured with her head, keeping her eyes on the red haired warrior.

The cat faunus rolled her eyes and said in the most monotonous voice, "You guys have until the end of the day to hand in your prizes to Ruby, who will be the judge of each one. Whichever she deems to be her favorite, then the person who won that prize will be the winner of the competition." Blake then sighed. "…Starting now…"

And with that, the two competitors dashed off.

"Well then, while those two are off, shall we go enjoy the carnival?" Weiss asked the group, which now consisted of Jaune, Blake, Ruby, and herself. Nora and Ren seemed to have wandered off a while ago

Ruby cheerfully agreed as the group set off

For the rest of the day, Yang and Pyrrha continued challenging each other at every booth in hopes of winning the best prizes, and sure enough, their arms were filled with various prizes of all shapes and sizes as they both raced each other to meet with Ruby.

"RUBY!" The two of them yelled upon seeing the red hooded girl.

Upon hearing her name, Ruby turned, only to have an overwhelming amount of prizes stuffed in her face.

"Which one is your favorite?!" The two competitors demanded.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Ruby stuttered, glancing at all the prizes that were collected. "I-I… Uh…"

"Well?!"

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "We have a winner! Here's your prize little lady."

"Awesome! I bet Ruby will like this!" Nora shouted, causing said person, Yang, and Pyrrha to turn their heads.

What they saw caused all 2 pairs of eyes to bulge out of their sockets and one to practically sparkle.

The prize that was held in Nora's arms was an oversized Strawberry pillow with a big happy face plastered at the front.

"Oh! RUUUUBBBYYY!" Nora sang as she caught sight of the girl and waved the pillow. "Look! I won something for you!"

Ruby let out a squeal of excitement as she abused her semblance and pretty much teleported over to the girl and snatched the pillow. "OH MY GOSH NORA! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She cheered

Pyrrha and Yang's jaws both slackened in disbelief.

Weiss was standing off to the side and glanced over to the two of them, "If you think that I'm going to allow all of those prizes into the room, then you're very much mistaken." She quipped as she strutted over to her girlfriend who had been calling for her in excitement.

The two were left alone as they looked at the mountain of prizes they won.

What are they going to do with all of these prizes?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So... No one saves Ruby in this one. :P**

 **RoosterTeeth owns RWBY**

* * *

 **Ruby and the Cute Genes**

The sun was burning brightly as a small gust of wind blew by.

It was an appropriate setting for Ruby's currently predicament. One, in which, she found herself facing the toughest, most dangerous enemy of her short life. Her enemy was quick and ruthless, the majority of the time when she attempted to throw a hit, her enemy would somehow manage to dodge it, and when she DID managed to land a hit, her enemy would only strike back twice as hard, BUT NO MORE! She will manage this feat today! She had to! If Yang can do it, so can she!

So, the match begins. With narrowed eyes, she took her position. She inhaled, and exhaled. It was time…

With a mighty war cry, she ran with all her strength, "Eeehhh yah!" Ruby yelled. But alas! It was to no avail, her lack of coordination in her 3-year-old body would not allow her to kick the ball in the direction in which she chose. Instead, she managed to pop the ball up right into her face, causing her to fall to the earth as the ball merely bounced away as though mocking her.

She could not help but to stare after it in shock. The ball hurt her! Why would it do such a thing? Her eyes watered, but she refused to give up! She would kick that ball no matter what she did! So she got up, and attempted to do just that.

"You can do it Ruby!" A 5-year-old Yang cheered

"Why is she so cute?" Taiyang asked as he sat off to the side with Summer, watching over their daughters

Summer gave a small smug smile, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but a Rose has always been known for their sheer determination."

Taiyang frowned, "The Longs are determined too!"

"Yes, but you Longs tend to get so angry when things don't go your way and end up throwing a tantrum as you continue. I wouldn't exactly call that cute. Even if you look it." Summer teased, "But it's very obvious that Ruby get's her cuteness from MY side of the family"

"Pah!" Taiyang waved his hand is dismissal. "You don't know what you're talking about. Look at that face! Her big eyes!"

Summer glanced over to her youngest daughter and near melted at the sight of Ruby with a look of sheer concentration and a tongue sticking out the side of her lips as she tried to focus on kicking the ball away from her body.

"Now look at me." Her husband stated

His wife reluctantly tore her gaze away from Ruby to look back at Taiyang, only to give an amused grin at the face her husband was sending her way.

The blonde man was trying to mimic the exact face that his youngest daughter was currently making, and although it was not a mirror image, it was close enough seeing as he seemed to be cursed with having big eyes and a round baby face for the rest of his life.

Summer couldn't help but give a chuckle as she leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek. He was such a dork.

"It's obvious that Ruby got her adorable face from me. Just look at it!" He tried to emphasize his point by pinching his cheeks and stretching it out. "She's going to grow up to be the cutest thing around."

His wife sent a wry grin, "That means boys and girls will be coming her way you know."

Taiyang suddenly went rigid, causing Summer to burst out laughing.

"Also, as much as I agree that she got her cute face from you. She obviously got her eyes from me. I have it on good authority that silver eyes can entrance just about anyone." The huntress commented with a smirk.

Taiyang ducked his head shyly, he could never resist it when either Summer or Ruby turned to him with their pleading silver eyes.

"That's 2 points for cute lil' me, one for not so cute you." Summer continued

The blonde man pouted, "Well look at her right now!" He stated, pointing in Ruby's direction.

Summer looked, and this time she did melt.

Ruby was currently cheering loudly with her hands in the air as she jumped up and down in front of her sister who was also doing the same.

"Did you see me Yang? Did you? Did you?" Ruby excitedly asked, "I was like,

'Just you watch! I'm going to kick you Mr. Ball'

And the ball was like 'No! Don't kick me! Have mer-Mer-… mer?" Ruby paused in her act and explanation as she scrunched her face in confusion. Quickly, she ran towards her mom and dad and stopped in front of them.

"Mommy, Daddy, do you 'member on TV how mousie catch-ed."

"Caught dear. How the mouse caught." Taiyang gently corrected.

Ruby nodded vigorously, "How Mousie caught Kitty and was about to hit him with hammer?"

Summer had to think about the show and episode that Ruby was talking about. _Thomas and Joe or something like that… Oh!_ "Yes honey, we remember."

"What does Kitty ask for to get mousie to stop?" Ruby asked

"He begs for mercy I believe." Summer answered.

Ruby gave a bright grin, "Yeah! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" She said as she ran back to Yang and continued her story.

Taiyang used this opportunity to turn back to his wife and make his point, "Look at how dorky she's being with Yang! You can't tell me that Ruby gets that from you! You don't have a dorky bone in your body!"

Summer gasped, putting a hand over her heart as though she were mildly offended.

"It's too late to start now Rose." Taiyang grinned, "You're not a dork. But I am. Therefore. Ruby get's her cuteness from me."

Summer paused, "You do realize we're tied right?"

Her husband's eyes widened dramatically, causing her to let out another laugh. "W-well! What about Yang! I mean, I know you think of her as your own daughter like Ruby, but I had a hand in making her! And-And… Uh. Well. She's cute! Like me! So when she's with Ruby, that's double the cuteness. So I should get an extra point." Taiyang finished with a smug smile

"Darling, no. That's not exactly quite fair." Summer stated

"It counts! It totally counts! So that's 3 for me! 2 for you." He stated, emphasizing his last word by poking his wife on her nose.

Summer cocked a brow up and slowly gave a wolfish grin, "But she does this one thing that she gets from me that you absolutely believe to be the cutest thing in the world."

The blonde man's eyes widened in fear, "No…"

"Yes."

"Don't do it."

Summer merely gave a grin and cupped a hand to the side of her mouth, "Girls! Come back in! We have strawberries!"

"STRAWBERRIES!" Ruby cheered, "C'mon Yang! C'mon!" She yelled, dragging her sister by her hand

The two girls reached their parents, Ruby sending a bright, dazzling smile their way causing her father to shield his eyes dramatically and Summer to laugh.

"C'mon girls, let's go inside and I'll get the strawberries out." Their mom said as she got up from her seat.

"Kaaayyy!" The two chorused as they followed their mom into their house.

Taiyang sat outside of the house and sighed, "Why are all my girls so cute?"

Later that night, as Taiyang was already in bed and cuddling with his wife, he sighed. "You know… Ruby is really cute."

Summer leaned back to get a better look at her husband and grinned, "She is."

"I can't believe that you gave birth to her. I can't believe that I had a hand in creating her. I can't believe I had a hand creating Yang…" He said

His wife giggled, but gazed up in soft lilac eyes that were filled with love and adoration. "How about we just say we have a tie? Hm?" she asked, kissing him under his jaw.

Taiyang sighed, "Alright love."

* * *

The following day, Qrow came over to spend some time with the kids and was playing outside with toy weapons, playing Grims and Hunters.

"What weapon do you want Ruby?" Qrow asked, "Do you want to be more like your mommy? Or be more like your Papa?"

Summer and Taiyang paused whatever it was that they were doing to listen closely hear who it was that she idolized.

"I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!" Ruby cheered

Both of her parent's faces fell.

Qrow melted a bit, "Awww, you want to be like me?"

"Yeah! Uncle Qrow is the coolest!" Ruby praised

Her uncle was just about to say that she was correct and hand her a toy scythe until he caught the eyes of Taiyang cracking his knuckles and Summer unsheathing her weapon.

"Ummm… Actually Ruby… Scythes are REALLY dangerous, so why don't you pick a different weapon?" Qrow asked nervously, "How about you be like Yang hm? Don't you want to beat up grim with your bare hands? That's cool, right Yang?"

Yang nodded joyfully, "Yup! Just like Daddy!"

Ruby frowned, "I don't want to be like Daddy though! I want to be like you!"

Taiyang cracked his knuckles loudly.

Qrow was nervous now, "W-well… What abut your mommy!? Your mommy's sword is also a customizable High-Impact Sniper Rifle!" he said in a near desperate tone.

Ruby was confused. "What?"

"It's also a gun."

That seemed to do the trick as Ruby turned around to her parents (who both schooled their features and Summer sheathed her weapon) in awe. "Wow Mommy! That's so cool!"

Qrow let out a sigh of relief, he was saved by a gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry that it took a while for me to update. I would say that there were many... distractions. * _cough* Blame Pokemon and Dragon Age Inquisition *cough*_ But that's not a good excuse. So I apologize for taking so long. ^^; **

**Also, I would like to state that yes, I am willing to take prompts for this particular story at this time. (I love this concept okay?! I don't want to see it die so young!) So go ahead and send me a prompt via my tumblr - timmytam0907 - (As a note, I will occasionally post reference pictures-which I did for this chapter- as well as updates and etc.) And if you REALLY don't want to go on tumblr, then shoot me a message on here. If you don't want to do either of that, then put it in the review (I'd kind of rather you didn't but hey! If that's what you prefer then sure.) I can't promise that I'll write them ALL, but I'll try to do what I can.**

 **And To that one "Clothing store" Guest Reviewer who said they wanted this. You're in luck! This was actually on my cue of stuff to write for this hahaha!"Here, try this on." Weiss demanded as she thrusts a hanger with a formal white dress with blue trimming hanging off it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ruby and the Accursed Clothing Store**

Ruby had to resist the urge to groan as she accepted the 23rd dress thrown her way and began walking back into the dressing room to try on the accursed item.

Her girlfriend had randomly decided that the two needed to go clothes shopping that morning, and dragged the speed semblance user to the airship, into town, and into what Ruby believed to be the biggest clothing store in all of Remnant.

They had been there for hours…

… HOURS!

And Ruby just wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep the rest of the day away.

But Weiss was incredibly insistent that she try on every clothing worthy of Weiss's tastes. Clothing that no doubt was very expensive and would never think of wearing.

Precisely why Weiss was forcing the young leader to wear all of these different types of dresses.

… And also because Weiss had made it her personal mission to rid Ruby of the abomination she called a closet that consisted of a copy of the SAME. OUTFIT.

Which is the main reason as to why Weiss dragged Ruby to the clothing store. And if she is given the chance to have Ruby look fantastic at all times, then Weiss will grasp onto it faster than Yang can come up with a pun.

"How does it look?" Ruby asked as she attempted to stand as straight as possible.

Weiss eyed her up and down, "Hmmm… It's… alright I suppose. We'll have to put it back."

"I'll say." A new voice chimed in, causing Weiss to jump a little.

"Wha-?" The heiress turned to the new comer, only to find the team leader of CFVY standing behind her.

"That dress does NOT suit you at all." Coco stated as she looked over the rim of her glasses to judge the outfit on Ruby. She then gave a side glance over to the rack that did pass Weiss's inspection. It was filled with dresses, shirts, and linen pants of white and blues. "In fact, I don't think any of those do."

Weiss made an offended sound, "I think I would know what Ruby looks good in!"

"I didn't say that those didn't look good on her. " Coco said, "I just don't think they suit her personality. You gotta stick with stuff that's her. You get what I'm saying?"

A silent beat.

"No" Weiss stated as she crossed her arms.

Coco sighed as she shook her head and muttered something. "Wait here." She demanded as she strutted back into the store.

Weiss and Ruby turned to each other with questioning glances, but shrugged.

A short moment later, Coco returned with a whole pile of different clothing in various shades of black/gray, reds, and a few whites. She strutted over to Ruby and held out a few hangers, "Try these on. Tuck the shirt and jeans in. Wear your hood."

Ruby stared at the article of clothing and hung her head as she resigned herself to her cursed fate and accepted them.

When she came back out, she had on a semi-loose light gray v-neck, blue jeans, an open black petit coat, and her usual red hoodie wrapped around along with her black boots. Overall, Ruby seemed a bit more comfortable in those clothing.

Weiss had to admit- Coco had _style_.

"See? This is what I mean when I said you gotta find something that's her." The brunet stated, "You have to find stuff that makes her look comfortable, not all that…" She began gesturing to the clothing Weiss picked out, "Prissy stuff that makes her look rigid."

The heiress nodded, "It does look flattering on her. Especially if we were to simply go out on a regular day."

"I know. Which is why I took the liberty of gathering more clothing like this for her. But," Coco snapped her fingers, "I also know you want to take her out. Go to some high, rich, fancy, shmancy restaurant. So don't worry, I got your back." She grinned as she slapped Weiss's shoulder, successfully earning a screech of protest. The upperclassman grabbed a few more garments and held them out to Ruby. "Tuck the shirt in and lose the hoodie." She stated

As the young leader took the clothing, she wished either the day be over already or for some sort of saving grace.

After she came out of the dressing room, Weiss couldn't help but stare in appreciation.

Her girlfriend had thrown on a fitted maroon blazer, white t-shirt, black jeans, black dress shoes, and a white belt with a silver buckle.

Coco couldn't help but give a smug smile, satisfied with Weiss's reaction. "I also included dresses in case she ever decides to wear one of those instead too."

Weiss gave a nod, "I see… Yes… This will all do nicely."

The upperclassman smiled, "Glad to be of service."

"Now all we need to do is exchange all of these black and dark gray clothing for one that are white and light gray."

Coco did a double take. "Excuse me what?"

Weiss arched a brow. "Yes. I mean, clearly these type of clothing are catered towards Ruby's style, but the colors are not quite as flattering on her as white is." She pressed her chin on her knuckles of her fist as she stared at the white T-shirt Ruby was currently wearing, "Although… I suppose we'll have to see if black would be more suitable for that t-shirt."

"You've got to be kidding me." Coco deadpanned

"Of course, you're right. White is absolutely the color it must remain." Weiss stated.

"No! That's not what I-" the older leader huffed, "You can't be thinking that white is her color."

"While it is not 'her' color, it is the color that is most flattering on her." The heiress stated.

"It may be flattering, but it's not her!" Coco argued. "Besides, black and darker colors obviously look better on her!"

"I think not!" Weiss protested, "White is more flattering!"

"Black!"

"White!"

"Black!"

"White!"

"Well why don't we just ask Ruby here then?" Coco asked

"That's perfectly acceptable to me!" Weiss stated as the two turned toward the girl in question

Ruby gave a nervous laugh under their gazes. While she did like the clothing and the color black, Weiss IS her girlfriend and she didn't want to make her upset. Besides, there's nothing wrong with white. "Uh…. Can't we just… compromise?" Ruby asked.

"NO!" The two yelled

Ruby whimpered as she ducked her head.

The two continued arguing over the opposite colors for a while until finally, Ruby's prayer for a saving grace came.

"Woah… What the heck are you two arguing about?" Yang asked

"YANG!" Ruby cheered at the same the other two turned and pinned the blonde down with their gazes.

"YOU!" The two yelled.

The blonde jumped a little from the shout.

"What do YOU think looks better on Ruby?" Coco asked. "Black?"

"Or White?" Weiss asked

"Uh…" Yang blubbered.

"Well hurry up and choose!" Weiss demanded.

"Uh… I think…" Yang stuttered. "I think… I…" She glanced nervously between the two and over to Ruby, who was starring at her with big, hopeful, shining eyes. Being her sister, she knew what Ruby was saying with her eyes.

"YAAAANNNG! SAVE ME!"

All mighty being above… She could even HEAR her sister… Or maybe that was her conscience. She had to look away to prevent from herself from breaking as guilt already began eating away at what she was about to do.

"I think I hear Blake calling for me actually! Gotta go! Bye!" She quickly said as she quickly backed away and dashed off.

Ruby could only stare after her sister as the blonde left her to her doom.

The traitor…


End file.
